Promises From Childhood Should Always Be Remembered!
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Werewolf X Vampire AU. Suzaku and Lelouch are childhood friends who promise to marry each other when they are older, however when Lelouch gets engaged to a pretty vampire princess and Suzaku doesn't stop it Lelouch gets upset slapping the brunette before running off Suzaku follows him and fun ensues!


Promises From Childhood Should Always Be Remembered!

A/N: I am back! This time with my very first Code Geass fanfiction! SuzuLulu is my OTP for this show I love them so much and I think they suit the rolls of Werewolf and Vampire perfectly. This prompt idea was given to me by Nina4391written for CinnamonToastMelly, I hope you like! Please R&R!

Lelouch's POV

When I was four years old I made a promise to my childhood friend, Suzaku, who is a werewolf that when we got older we'd get married. However that would be easier said than done really considering my family are vampires and not only that but I was the vampire prince.

Now that I was older I was the next in line for the throne, I'm even engaged to a wealthy vampire princess named Kallen. I was expecting Suzaku to put his foot down and say something but the stupid werewolf prince doesn't do this in fact he even came up to me and congratulated me he even goes so far as to congratulate Kallen. I felt like my entire world was falling apart in that moment, I couldn't hold back my emotions. With tears rolling down my cheeks I stormed up to the oblivious brunette I firmly slapped his cheek before running out of the ball.

I didn't stop running until I was in the middle of the forest. I sat on a log that I found nearby the tears showed no signs of stopping either. I could hear someone rushing through the undergrowth, I raise my head so I can see whoever is heading for me, to my surprise I see that it's Suzaku. He walks up to me and crouches in front of me "Lelouch what's wrong?" he asked now his voice soft like velvet.

My tears stopped as I stood up to which he stood as well, I started to hit his chest over and over "I hate you! You're such a cruel, cruel man! So horrible! How could you do this to me?!" I screamed now my fists still hitting him "you're a huge idiot! I mean, cruel, horrible idiot!"

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest holding me close until I had finally calmed down like I always did when he held me "Lelouch, why are you so upset?" he asked softly as he ran his hands through my hair.

I pouted up at him now "you really don't remember Suzaku..?" I asked still upset that it seemed like he had forgotten our promise which was proven when he shook his head in response. I let out a heavy sigh "we promised back when we were four years old that we would marry each other when we were older," I informed him with another pout at the end.

He gasped out at my words and his arms tightened around me "I'm so sorry I forgot about it Lelouch but I remember now," he told me seriously as he buried his face into my hair.

"I was expecting you to say something and end the engagement but I guess you don't love me anymore and don't want me as your mate I mean we aren't even of the same species after all…" I told him feeling the tears collect at the corner of my eyes once more wanting to cry but I did my best to hold them back not wanting to make him feel sorry for me.

"That's not it! I do love you Lelouch and I wanted to say something but I thought that you _wanted _to marry that pretty girl," he told me seriously nuzzling into my hair once more.

I pouted even more before glaring at him "you're a big dummy Suzaku!" I practically yelled at him but as I gazed into his forest green orbs I could tell that he was thinking that I was adorable when angry this served to make me angrier and I was about to shout at him once more but before I could he shut me up by kissing me, I was more than happy to return it, it was the one thing I'd wanted to do for a while now.

The kiss soon turned heated and hands started to roam until they rested firmly on my buttocks, he gave my perfect globes a few squeezes drawing out a small groan from my lips. This spurred him on even more as he squeezed them harder this time and then slipped his hands under my clothes his hand now cupped my growing erection as the other went up my shirt so he could rub his fingers against my nipples drawing out even more moans from my lips.

He let out a small feral snarl at the noises I was making, I could tell that he was becoming more and more impatient "Suzaku…don't hold back…" I told him as I too was impatient I wanted him but more importantly I needed him. He let out another slightly louder feral snarl before his lips were on mine once more in a heated kiss as he removed our clothes, he made sure not to tear them as we still had to go back to the party afterwards.

Once we were naked he laid down on a flower bed so I moved into the sixty-nine position I wasted no time in taking his rather large erection into my mouth as he started to lick at my entrance delving his tongue is as far as possible, we both moaned at the pleasures we were receiving. With each flick of his tongue I moaned and groaned around his erection to which sent vibrations up and down his shaft delivering more pleasure to him.

I let out a small moan as I felt one of his fingers enter me I distracted myself with giving Suzaku the best blowjob he could ever have not wanting him to be able to do this sort of thing with anyone but me. Soon I felt him add the second finger I squirmed a little as he started to scissor them. I swirled my tongue around the head before tonguing the slit gaining me a rather loud moan. As he worked his fingers in my arse all of a sudden it felt like a bolt of lightning shot through me as I was overcome with waves and waves of pleasure. The more he hit that spot the more unsatisfied I was with the pleasure I needed something bigger and longer his fingers weren't enough. "S-Suzaku…p-please I need you…n-now..!" I told him between moans.

He looked a little uncertain until he saw the look on my face, he removed his fingers from my arse as I moved now so I was on my hands and knees on the flowers beside him as such he moved behind me. He entered me in one sharp thrust making me cry out in pain "I've waited so long for this…" I told him seriously love shining in my eyes despite the pain pulsing through my lower half.

He growled out as my heat engulfed his erection, I couldn't help but moan when I felt his knot grow, I nodded telling him to move which he did pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back into me hard and fast then repeating it, he made sure to hit that sweet spot buried deep inside me and my vision went black at the immense pleasure that was going through my entire body. "G-god Lelouch..! You're s-so damn…tight!" he growled out as he continued to pound into me.

I was steadily getting closer and closer to my climax as he abused my hole. I could tell that he was too by how his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic. I tightened around his erection slightly making him moan and groan softly. "C-cum together…" I grunted out pushing my hips back against him meeting him perfectly thrust for thrust.

He grunted and leaned over peppering kisses over my neck before licking at my nape "may I..?" he asked clearly wanting to mark me as his own. I nodded unable to speak as a rather loud moan ripped its way out of my throat at a particularly powerful thrust. He needed no more encouragement as he bit down roughly on my neck marking me as his own, we were now a mated pair. The feeling of being claimed by the love of my life was enough to tip me over the edge as I came hard onto the flower bed I felt his own cum filling me up the knot remained until I'd milked him dry then he pulled out and collapsed onto the floor gently pulling me down and into his arms. "I love you Lelouch, so much," he whispered into my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

I nuzzled into his chest before glancing up at him "I love you too Suzaku…I always have…" I replied between pants. He smiled wide as he cupped my cheeks bringing me up for a sweet and loving kiss which I happily returned. We laid there for a few moments catching out breath and just enjoying each other's company. "I guess we should head back we will have to talk to Charles…" I told him and he nodded with a solemn look on his face.

"No matter what I won't be separated from you Lelouch I'm your mate and I'll look after you no matter what," he told me feeling uneasy that maybe my father would refuse to wed us. But I felt exactly the same as he did about this a smile graced my lips and I pecked his lips before picking up our clothes handing him his so we could both get dressed. It was a little hard for me to move what with the rough pounding I'd just received but I'd move as much as needed until I could crawl into bed with my lover.

"Let's head back, there's no time like the present!" I said trying to sound optimistic. He nodded and walked up to me before I could say another word he swept me off my feet and started to carry me back to the engagement party. "S-Suzaku!" I exclaimed "I can walk!" I shouted my face flushed red in utter embarrassment.

He chuckled at this "I know but you can't walk very fast and time is of the essence, when we get near I'll out you down I promise," he informed me, knowing I couldn't win against him when he set his mind to something I wrapped my arms securely around his neck as he carried my bridal style back to the hall. Just as he'd said when we drew near the hall he put me back down but his arm remained around my waist. We headed inside and all eyes turned to us as we approached the vampire king. "King Charles I would like humbly request your sons hand in marriage, we have already mated, I love him and will do my best to look after him and make sure that he and any children we may have are well looked after, you have my word," he said clearly letting go of me long enough to bow in respect.

He eyed the pair of us in silence the whole ball seemed to be holding their breath awaiting his decision. As I watched my father practically glare at the werewolf in front of him I felt like he'd never approve of us even though we had mated as such I was about to step forward and beg him to let us be together. He clearly seeing how much this meant to me that I'd demand something from him he held his hand up effectively silencing me. "You demand the hand of my son in marriage?" he then voiced staring at Suzaku who simply nodded his head keeping it bowed. He glanced at me once more and any fight he might have had about this pair dissolved "I can't very well deny my son someone who clearly makes him happy who he'd willing let mark him, I approve of your engagement," he said after a moments pause.

Suzaku stood up right now his eyes brimming with happiness as his lips turned up in a smile, he turned and grabbed me tightly spinning me around in obvious happiness. He put me down and then turned back to my father bowing in respect "thank you sir I swear to make him happy!" he exclaimed before turning back to me once more and pulling me into a loving kiss. "I can't believe we got permission to marry!" he said excitedly to me. I was too overwhelmed to reply but he knew I was excited and happy too. It was at the moment that the music changed to a slow song and Suzaku wasted no time in taking my hand in his and taking me onto the dance floor for our first dance since our mating.

The End

A/N: ahh it's done! I intended to get this finished and uploaded yesterday but alas I was too tired. Next fic will be for KITTY-SPRINKLES-96 though it may take a little while as I have loads of prompts for these pairings to go through to pick the right one. I hope you enjoyed this CinnamonToastMelly!


End file.
